Cyboria's Return
by ChicFlick97
Summary: Kate Clark is trying to adapt to N. Sanity. Sure, everything's great, but what happens when she starts to have migraines and dreams of her previous time spent as a Cyborg? Is Cyboria really gone? And just how does Crash feel about his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Cyboria's Return**

* * *

><p>Well, here's the new story. This marks the second to the "Odds and Ends Files (O.a.E. Files)." As if the title isn't obvious enough. For the warning, Cortex does not appear in this, and this story will be about half as long as Odds and Ends. About six or seven chapters, at most. Anyways, please enjoy the story if you can.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate Clark was presently setting on the couch, watching Crunch Bandicoot perform push-ups on the living room floor. She sipped her orange juice pleasantly, and Crunch was reaching nearly two hundred fifty push-ups. "Hey, don't over-exert yourself, big guy. We might need a hand later today."<p>

Crunch continued to exercise, but his head turned to Kate. "Why don't you just make Crash do it?"

"And deal with his complaining? Not very likely," Kate scoffed. Crunch faced the floor once again.

"You know him so well." He ceased his training, and stood up. He gave a hearty sigh, and plopped into the recliner, which was his self-proclaimed "throne." Kate took another drink of her juice, and Crunch cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm curious. What was it like working for Cortex?"

Kate's eyes shot wide, and she choked on her beverage slightly. She coughed, and stared at Crunch as if he'd killed somebody. "Well, you get an A+ for your random statement. And, I tell you, it wasn't any fun. If it weren't for Crash, we both wouldn't be here."

"Really? I know what it was like. I was his little weapon once, too. That little runt brought me out of my rabid state, and well… I ended up living here," Crunch said. "The same story goes with you. Well, almost."

"Yeah, almost." Kate gave a yawn, and she stretched. She placed the drink on the coffee table, and lay down on the couch. "I need a nap."

Within a matter of mere minutes, Kate was snoring softly. "Those two have more in common than they think. They're perfect for each other," Crunch snorted as he grabbed the TV remote.

Crash Bandicoot chose this exact time to come strolling in, whistling a merry tune and possessing a very cheerful gait. Just as he was about to exit out the front door, he stopped abruptly. He turned around and gazed at the sleeping Kate. "Darn."

"What?" Crunch asked before turning on the television. Crash huffed.

"She took the couch."

"Oh, you poor thing. You don't even realize you have a bed, do you?"

"Now where's the fun sleeping in a bed during the day?"

"It's 'fun' to sleep under that tree of yours?"

"Hey, one day I might wake up with a Wumpa fruit sitting on my lap. Then I don't have to make the effort of getting up and shaking one down from the tree for my midday snack."

"You know, you have a very lazy and mordant nature. I have absolutely no idea what Sleeping Beauty here sees in you."

"Have you forgotten my devilishly handsome looks? Honestly, it's like I'm the only one who cares to take notice."

"Absorbed in your arrogance, as usual."

"Well, I'm done here. I have to go and see a certain witchdoctor mask." And without another word, Crash was out the door and gone.

"That idiotic pipsqueak," Crunch grumbled.

* * *

><p>Aku-Aku inhaled deeply. He was meditating atop one of the highest mountains of N. Sanity. The floating mask focused intently upon enhancing his inner spirit. The island had recovered much since the very first day of Cortex's wrath. He was ashamed of how he was unable to protect his islands, but was glad that Crash had come along, and saved the islands from further contamination.<p>

"AKU!" a voice called. He gave a patient sigh, and channeled his energy into teleportation. He was now behind his caller, who was none other than Crash himself.

"Yes?" he asked. Crash jumped and whirled around in surprise. He was relieved to see Aku.

"Crikey! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" the bandicoot asked.

Aku lowered. "My apologies, Crash."

"Eh, it's alright. So, I wanted to talk to you… About Kate."

"What is it?"

"Well, she acts… I don't know how to put it… She doesn't seem _satisfied_, and has seemed bored lately."

"Crash, you must take into consideration that she was once a human being. Granted, she has been adapting rather well, she may need more than what's provided."

"More than what's provided?"

"Kate may need more affection from you, Crash. She needs interaction."

"What, you mean fulfilling her every whim? That's downright anarchy!"

Aku sighed. "What I mean is that you may have to be a more quixotic figure in her life. Perhaps, if you do, she will focus more on her island life and choose to leave her old life behind. You must remember that she was taken from her home, in which she lived on for most of her life."

Crash furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "That must suck big time for her… Well, I'll try to be more… 'Romantic.'" The bandicoot exhaled slowly. "Thanks Aku."

"You are welcome, Crash. If you require any more guidance, I am always here," Aku informed happily. Crash nodded.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

And without another word, Crash left the mask alone in the jungle. Aku sighed, and teleported back to his meditation spot, where he resumed to contemplate heavily, and was one with the island once more.

* * *

><p>Kate could see it clearly. It was a dark room, barely lit, but just enough to see. She saw two figures standing in the light, leaning over a nude unconscious figure on the table. The yellow-skinned man with a giant "N" on his forehead was carefully making an incision in the body on the table.<p>

"Dr. Cortex," asked the small Cyborg man beside him, "are you sure she will live through this?"

Cortex sighed. "Yes, I am certain that the girl will live for the duration I will be working on her." He was done with his score into her body. Kate shivered. That body was hers. Her very own human body.

She felt like she could've vomited. With Cortex leaning over her naked body, putting cuts into it, and then placing probes within them, it was revolting. If Crash knew this, he would've doubtlessly killed the man. But at the time, he was out cold himself, so he could do nothing.

"Alright, N. Gin. Hand me the chip that I will place into her brain so that she may be under my control," Cortex demanded. The stout little man handed a computer chip to the doctor, and the latter quickly grabbed another scalpel.

Kate could only keep from screaming in horror as he drove the piece into her head. This was all just a dream right? How the hell is a dream this vivid? Why was it giving her a headache? These questions repeated over and over again in her mind. She tried yelling at Cortex to stop, but words failed to escape her mouth.

This was utterly dreadful. It was horrendous, appalling, every word that compares to a living hell. Kate felt tears welling up in her eyes. Was this what happened to her when she woke up with a new body? That miserable doctor will pay…

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grip her shoulder and shake her. The nightmare dissolved away, and her vision was opened to the real world again. She blinked groggily, and stared at the one who was leaning over her.

It was Crash.

Kate sighed in relief and rubbed her eyes. "Crash?" she muttered. As soon as she got a better look at his face, she saw it was ridden with worry.

"You alright?" he asked when sitting partially on the couch. His hand slipped away from her shoulder and into his lap. Kate sat up, and sighed.

"I'm fine… Just a bad dream, is all," she persuaded. Crash looked at her doubtfully, but let it pass.

"Alright. Well, how about we get you to bed?"

Kate was going to point out that it was still daytime, but when her eyes averted to the window, she saw that it night had already fallen. Crash stood up, and offered a hand to Kate. She took it, and he helped her to her feet. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, mate," he smiled, in which Kate returned.

* * *

><p>Coco Bandicoot studied the metal body encased in a glass container. It was Kate's previous body, the one she had as she was Cyboria. It was something Coco had been curious about for awhile, but she never decided to run tests on it.<p>

Ever since Kate had become a bandicoot, Coco had kept the metal "suit." She figured that maybe if there was an invasion on the island, Kate could get into the suit and deal just as much damage as Crunch could, if not more. The suit was built to be a weapon, and could prove excellent in defense. But, Coco also considered that Kate might not want to get back into the suit. She was so anxious to get out of it.

It was a clash of thoughts, but they were put to rest as Coco knew that the metal body had yet to be altered so Kate could even wear it as a suit. The bandicoot girl sighed, and put the clipboard she was holding on the table.

She turned to face the suit one last time, but was somewhat startled to see the eyepiece glow faint red. It stayed that way until finally, it died away. Coco could've spent the rest of the night wondering why, after months of zero use, it would suddenly light again. But, she decided to call it a night, and maybe investigate it tomorrow.

She walked out of her lab. Coco started to her own bedroom, when she accidentally ran into Crunch, who was getting out of the bathroom. He growled in irritation. "Sorry, Crunch," Coco quickly apologized, backing away from the brawny bandicoot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he sighed.

He quickly walked past her and into his room, shutting the door. Coco rolled her eyes, and she headed towards her bedroom once again. But, just as she bypassed Crash's bedroom door, she heard Kate's laughter.

"Why don't you wear these?"

"They've got _hearts_ on 'em! No **man **wears boxers covered in _hearts_!" Crash reckoned.

"Well, what about these?"

"_Give me those!"_

"Aw, c'mon, _'Mr. Foxy,'_ lighten up a bit!"

"What are you doing in my underwear drawer anyway?"

"I wanted to check out your tighty whiteys! They're adorable!"

"Kate! They're not adorable!"

"Says you! I bet you don't even wear half of these!" There was a pause, and Kate giggled. "Ha! '_Diamondback_?' That's cute!"

"Curse you, female! Get out of my room!"

"_Aw_, you know you want me to stay…"

"Eh…"

"You're so cute when you're blushing."

"Must you be in here? When I said '_get you to bed_,' I meant **your **bed."

"But your underwear said, _'Hey! Look at me! I'm lovable_!'"

"By far, you're one of the weirdest women I've met! I'd say you're even odder than Pasadena!"

"…Pasadena?"

Coco groaned and zoned out the rest of their useless lovey-dovey banter, and walked into her bedroom. By now, she could hear the two arguing, and she chuckled. Those two were like an old married couple when it came to disagreements, or something Crash shouldn't have said.

Coco crawled under her covers, and heaved a contented sigh.

"Oh, and I suppose _she's_ your girlfriend too?"

"Kate! I never even liked her! She was obsessed with me!"

"Oh, right."

Coco yawned. After the two were bickering for awhile, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>And all too soon, her alarm was buzzing away like mad, and she quickly slapped the snooze button. The light of day was shining down on her without rest, and she stretched. Her room was lit with the sun's rays. She got out of bed, and looked into her mirror.<p>

Boy, her hair was in need of brushing. But, she would worry over that after breakfast, so she inhaled, and pushed open her door. She walked through the hallway, and just as she reached her brother's door, she caught a glimpse of the crack. Inside was Crash and Kate, sleeping soundly on his bed. His arms were wrapped around Kate, as one of her arms fell down the side of the bed. Yep, apparently Crash apologized.

Coco snickered slightly, and continued to the living room, where she found Crunch watching some sort of exercise program. Coco stopped, and watched in perplexity. "What are you doing?"

"I'm training, thank you," was his curt reply. Coco sighed crossly, and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, and a box of cereal. She placed them all on the table, and got the milk out of the refrigerator. She quickly made herself a bowl of cereal, and put away all the items, and grabbed a spoon. Just as she began to eat, Crunch had finished training.

"Well, time to make my own breakfast."

Coco cast her eyes to him, already in the kitchen and hovering over the blender. "Let me guess… Your daily morning meal?"

Crunch cracked two eggs and put them into the blender. "I happen to be very fond of my protein shakes."

"They're disgusting."

Crunch poured other ingredients in, blended it, and sighed. "I know. But, these muscles need their morning medicine, so… Down the hatch…" He gulped down the "morning medicine" and shivered. "That's nauseating, let me tell you."

"No worries. I believe you," Coco stated upon finishing her own breakfast.

* * *

><p>Crash moaned. Oh, how he did not want to get up this day. But, his stomach would protest later, and he had to get up eventually. He moved a bit in his bed, and he rubbed his eyes. "Can somebody please turn off the damn sun," he groaned. Kate obviously woke up before him, for she was not in the bed any more. Crash sat up with a grunt. He got a look at his clock. "Dear Lord, it's only ten! I don't wake up until noon!"<p>

"Well, if you would have, you would've missed out on breakfast," Kate smiled as she appeared at his doorway. "I made my famous eggs."

"Girl, you better not be lying. I take your eggs very seriously."

"They're in the kitchen, if you want some."

Crash quickly got out of his bed, and headed toward the doorway. But, Kate stopped him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to go out there while in your undies."

Crash looked down, and sure enough, that was all that clothed him. He chuckled and gave Kate a nervous grin. "Heh, excuse me."

* * *

><p>Well, I bring sad news. My left thumb has a third-degree burn on it (I'm a horrible cook.). It really sucks, but at least it wasn't my right, because if it was, I wouldn't be able to write or draw. Now, why am I telling you of my problems? Well, that has yet to come into my mind. Possibly because there may be a few more typos than usual.<p>

Alright, I hope you like this. If not, oh well. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyboria's Return**

* * *

><p>Well, the morning went by rather swell. Crash had successfully put on a pair of pants, ate a big plate full of Kate's Western scrambled eggs, sprinkled with pepper and salt, and topped with onions and hash browns. Kate sat by the snoozing Crash, who lay on the couch, with a chuckle. "The only way to a man's heart is through his stomach."<p>

"You got that right. Crash is in a food coma over there," Coco said from the other side of her laptop. "Hey, when do you think Crunch will be back from his run?"

Kate shrugged. "Hard to tell. He'd be gone for hours at a time, or mere minutes later. It all depends." Coco nodded in agreement, and began to type again. Kate sighed, and suddenly felt a jolt in her back nearly push her out of her seat. Crash had sprawled out on the couch and accidentally kicked Kate. She growled, and quickly threw a fist into his gut.

Crash yelped in pain, and he was wide awake now. He grasped his stomach in pain, and saw an aggravated Kate. "What the hell was that for?"

"You kicked me!"

"Well sorry mate, but was it really necessary to punch me?"

"Entirely!"

And so, the bickering began. Coco groaned, and quickly put on a pair of headphones. As she played music, she saw the two already arguing loudly. Coco giggled, and saw Crunch walk in. He glanced at the two on the couch, one just as stubborn as the other. He furrowed his brow and looked at Coco in confusion. The bandicoot girl shrugged, and watched as the verbal battle began to get intense.

Crunch, already tired with the two's redundant squabbling, stepped between them. He grabbed Crash by the scruff of his neck and picked him up. "Oyi!" Crash yipped in sudden shock. Crunch made no bother replying, as he only placed the bandicoot next to Coco on the loveseat.

He gave both Kate and Crash a deadly glare. "You two are really getting on my nerves with your constant fighting."

Kate was intimidated, but rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Crash muttered something under his breath, and Crunch left the room with a huff. Kate looked at Crash, and he looked back. Kate sighed. "Sorry."

"Me too," he replied. Coco was surprised that they went out of their usual stubborn way to apologize.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Kate had a headache. She took some pills to try and help, but they were useless. And the weird thing was it was only one spot on her head that seemed to be in pain. She moaned and shifted her position on the couch. Crash couldn't help but look over.<p>

"Hey, Kate?"

"What?"

He sighed. Maybe now would be a great time to test Aku-Aku's advice. "Would you like to take a stroll on the beach with me?" He could've groaned. Romance was definitely not his thing, but he improvised. Kate looked at him in total perplexity.

"A stroll on the beach?" She considered it over. "Why not?" Perhaps her headache would ease up if she went with him. He gave her a nod, and walked with her outside. The two casually walked beside each other, and soon was taking a quiet stride beside the ocean. Well, Kate's headache hadn't given up, and Crash was feeling extremely awkward.

"So, Kate…" he said, trying to fulfill the silence. He dug his hands into his pockets, and looked to the ground. Kate gave a flustered sigh, and looked at him.

"Crash, are you feeling hot?"

He was puzzled. "Well, normally, it's hot here, but… I'm just fine."

"Really? Hm," Kate pondered. She walked alongside her companion, whom she had unintentionally made him feel all the more discomforted. Crash tried his best to shake off the inept feeling, and put an arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

Crash cringed. She was burning up! But she didn't seem to notice, which was really strange. "Hey, Kate… Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…" she muttered. Her face was ridden with doubt, though. Crash felt pity for the young woman. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Kate faced him again, her expression devoid of any emotion. "Crash…"

Then, she suddenly tackled him to the ground, the waves threatening to soak him. He stared at her face in astonishment. He features were twisted into a devilish snarl, and she was giving Crash the worst look of hatred he'd ever seen. "You little piece of scum! I ought to rip out every internal organ you have!"

"What? What are you—"

"You know what I'm talking about, fool! You and your infernal emotions eroded me from control!" she growled, and while Kate was gripping his shoulders, her claws extended and dug into his skin.

Crash winced, and his ears folded back. "Control? Kate, what's going on?"

"I'm going to kill you…" she smiled malevolently. Crash was filled with fear. What the hell was going on? Abruptly, Kate's wickedness vanished and her face was blank. Her hands relaxed, and Crash let out a sharp breath of relief, that he didn't know he'd been holding.

Kate unlatched her grip on him, and looked at her hands. Her fingertips were covered in his blood. She was horror-stricken. "Crash, I…"

All he did was gaze at her terrified face, which was just as petrified as his. Kate gave a small sob, and leapt off of Crash. She ran toward the hut, crying. "Kate!" was all he could shout. He grimaced slightly from the wounds, as he got up and made chase. "Kate, come back!"

But, his efforts were futile, and by the time he was in the hut, she had locked herself into her room. Coco was giving him a bewildered expression. "What happened?"

"She… She attacked me… Said something about my emotions and control…" he panted. Coco furrowed her brow in even more mystification. "And said she was gonna kill me…"

* * *

><p>Kate buried her face deeper into her pillow. She was so ashamed of herself. What had overcome her senses? This was insane. Poor Crash probably wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. She still couldn't believe that she had said that she'd wanted to kill him. She didn't want to kill him! Why did she say it? She couldn't control what she said!<p>

Kate was absolutely mortified at the things she did. It was all too much. She felt as if she had to vomit, because of the pounding headache and her intense body temperature. She could feel her mouth becoming dry, and her eyes burning with the tears that flowed constantly. Kate felt sick, not only health-wise, but also sick in a way that she couldn't stand to be around herself. What was this?

"What have I done?" she moaned. Kate clutched her pillow and sniffed. She curled up into a fetal position on her bed. Why did she say those things to her lover? He did nothing to her! What was is that made her do it?

_It was me, you pesky female._

"What the—who said that?" Kate said in a cracked voice.

_Your worst nightmare, little weakling._

Kate looked around her room in search of the voice. "Who are you?"

_Who am I? Why, I'm offended. You should recognize me. I have the very same voice as you._

"I swear, if you don't come out—"

_You'll what? Beat me to a pulp? Right now, dear, I am in power to take over your entire body and force you kill yourself._

Kate shivered. "I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"

_Cyboria… And I want a body… I want __**your**__ body… So I can roam the Earth as a physical being once again._

"I thought you were dead."

_I'm not dead… I was merely put into a slumber because your emotions got the better of you, and that wretched Bandicoot._

"Then… Where are you?"

_I'm inside you… And I plan to take full control… Very… Very… Soon… And if you tell anyone, I'll take control right now, and I will kill every single one of them without hesitation. And Crash Bandicoot… He won't live to see the next day._

Kate felt streams of water run down her cheeks as the wicked woman inside her spoke. "You… You wouldn't…"

_Wanna bet? If you breathe a word to anyone about me, I'll kill him… First. Are you prepared to have his blood on your hands? Oh, you already do. Haha! _

Kate choked out a sob, and she put a hand over her ears as she heard Cyboria cackle with laughter. It was by far one of the most dreadful noises she's ever heard. She shoved her face into her pillow even more, so much that she thought she could have suffocated. Eventually, though, she felt her senses lessen, and she finally fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aku had successfully healed Crash's injuries on his back. Crash couldn't stop thinking about the things she'd said though. What was up with all that stuff anyway? He was now making a bowl of soup. Kate had an intense fever and was extremely sick. Aku had told them that he couldn't cure illnesses, though. But, he had told them that it wasn't contagious, and that they could make contact with Kate.<p>

Crash stirred the hot noodle soup. He then heaved a sigh, and grabbed the bowl with an oven mitt. He began to walk to Kate's room, careful not to spill the food he had made for her. As soon as he got to her door, he stopped at the threshold. He knocked on the side. "Kate?"

It was a minute, but her hoarse voice made a reply. "Is that you Crash?"

He made his way to her bedside, and placed the soup on her nightstand. "I got you some grub." He looked around her room. The blinds were down, and the lights were off. It had been that way since last night. "You know, maybe a light in here wouldn't hurt anybody," he smiled.

Kate turned around in her bed to face him. Crash looked at her face, and saw that it was flushed. "I like it dark… The light hurts my eyes."

"Oh," Crash replied. "Well, sorry." He put a hand to her cheek, and brushed it through her hair.

Kate closed her eyes. "Crash… I'm sorry."

"For what, babe?" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you… And threatening to… kill you," she said upon stifling a cough. Crash gave her a serene look, and placed both his hands on her face.

"You were sick. It's alright, so don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" He felt his right hand become wet, and saw it was one of her tears. He wiped it away, and ran another hand through her auburn hair. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Kate moaned softly. Crash planted a kiss on her forehead, and stood up.

"Well, I've got to go. Coco said that she needed me as soon as I was finished. You eat that soup stuff, alright?"

Kate nodded, and took the bowl. "Thanks."

"No problem, mate."

He turned to leave, but just as he did, his eye caught some circular blood stains on her pillow. Crash suddenly knew what this was from, and he departed her room without a word.

* * *

><p>It just didn't make sense. Coco studied the suit. Ever since last night, the eyepiece of the metal body had been shining a bright red. It was peculiar, and the bandicoot girl couldn't help but keep her curiosity toward the matter.<p>

At that moment, she heard a buzzing. She turned to a monitor, and saw her brother sitting outside her lab. "Let him in," Coco instructed the computer. The door opened, and Crash stood looking at the lab strangely.

"It's been a while since I've been in here. What's up, sis?" he asked when taking a nonchalant tread into the workspace.

"Crash, when you were with Kate, did she say anything like she did last night?" Coco asked, not taking her view from the metal body.

"No, she was herself, plus a really bad cold that's ailing her, poor girl," he replied sadly.

"You see, that's what's odd. I was thinking at first that this may be a sickness that's testing her new immune system, but I know not it's not."

"…And?"

"Well, it has something to do with her nervous system. Something seems to be penetrating her very mind, and taking control of her muscles and brain at the same time. This is serious."

"And what, pray tell, is this 'possessing force?'"

"I don't know… But I do know that ever since she was sick, this little red light in the eyepiece hasn't stopped glowing."

Crash examined it himself, and put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Hm… Rather uncanny if I do say so myself, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, Crash. I can't figure out this one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyboria's Return**

* * *

><p>After two days, Kate had recovered. She was no longer sick, and didn't even show a trace. Kate had thrown her pillow away, not wanting to look at it anymore. And for the moment, she was in the kitchen, mincing mushrooms for the dinner she was going to serve. The whole family had said that she was an excellent cook, and wanted her to make the dinner every night. Unfortunately, they were all herbivores, and only ate vegetables. Kate was crestfallen, but ate their ways. And, it really wasn't all that bad, because the Wumpa fruit there were absolutely delicious.<p>

While in the midst of her thoughts, a pain ran through her head. Kate cringed, and suddenly couldn't move her muscles. They were moving without her commands.

'_No…' _she whispered in her mind.

_Yes, you pathetic girl. Haven't you ever heard of sharing?_

Cyboria grinned menacingly. She had control for the moment, and she had to use it with what little time she had. Soon, she could take full power over this body, and Kate would be just as she was for months. She would be watching every action Cyboria made, and could do nothing about it. Cyboria chuckled.

"You could say we're split personalities," Cyboria said while continuing to mince the mushrooms, "but I am still alive because my metal body was retained. They should've destroyed it while they had the chance."

Cyboria suddenly felt the presence of another person in the room, and turned around. Crash was hovering at the entrance to the kitchen. "Hey," he greeted with a grin. Apparently he had not heard her, for that the wicked female was relieved.

"Hello, Crash," she greeted indifferently, grabbing another large mushroom and slicing it up. Cyboria felt two arms wrap around her waist, and start to sway her body with his own.

"What's on the menu?" Crash said while placing his head on her left shoulder. Cyboria growled under her breath.

"We are having cooked vegetables, you pest," she hissed.

"I'm a pest? Gee, and I thought you loved me," Crash said when poking her sides playfully.

That's it. Cyboria wiped off the knife, and turned around. She pointed the blade to Crash, and snarled. "Love you? Maybe that feeble woman, but not me."

Cyboria had Crash pinned to the refrigerator. He looked at her, astonished. "Kate, what has gotten into you?"

She chuckled, and took the knife away. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why, I feel refreshed. Now why don't you just leave before I do something I'll regret?"

Crash stared at Kate, still backed up against the fridge. This was getting really strange. But, nonetheless, he left the kitchen consumed in his perplexed thoughts. He sat himself down on the couch, and folded his arms behind his head.

Now, why would Kate keep threatening to kill him? He knew she would never do that, but the problem was: she did it twice! Things just didn't add up. He's known Kate for nearly three months, and this didn't start happening until recently. And that whole thing with the eyepiece was kind of weird as well.

"Everything just doesn't make sense anymore," he muttered. There's only one person that he knew would keep threatening to kill him. He knew it wasn't Cortex, or even Nega. But, the tiniest suggestion ran through his mind. "Naw… It couldn't be…"

* * *

><p>Crunch practically inhaled his dinner, and Coco was still on hers. Crash hadn't eaten a bite.<p>

"Crash, are you alright?" Coco asked while poking at her plate. This was unlike him, because he loved Kate's dinners as much as Crunch.

"Yes, Crash, why aren't you eating?" Cyboria said while putting her fork down. Crash furrowed his brow, and looked at her.

"I'm not hungry," he said. Knowing right now, she might've poisoned his food. Truth be told, he was starving, but he would sneak a few Wumpa fruits later. He hated thinking that his own lover would poison his food, but under the circumstances, it was possible.

Cyboria held a long glare at Crash, which he returned hotly. Coco glanced at them, and got up. "Well, I'm done eating. If anyone wants me to take their plate in, I'm heading in the kitchen to wash the dishes." Crash and Kate continued to glower at one another, and they handed their plates to her. Coco took the platters, and walked into the kitchen.

"There's something wrong with them," she mumbled to herself.

Cyboria gave a sharp sigh, and rose from the loveseat. "I am going into my bedroom." Crash nodded, not taking his gaze away.

"Have fun."

And the woman departed the living room. Crunch snorted. "What's up with you two? You seem to unusually hold more hatred to each other tonight."

"She's different. Something's off about her," Crash replied when spreading out to take a nap on the couch. "It's not like Kate." Crunch was still confused about the whole situation between them. And, Crash was right, because it wasn't like Kate to give looks of hatred and speak in such a tone. It was odd, but Crunch didn't really care.

"Well, I hope you get your issues resolved," Crunch said upon getting up and taking a stroll outside.

* * *

><p>Cyboria sat at her vanity. She gazed at her reflection, and smiled. "They will all die. Even if I have to rip them limb from limb. And that bandicoot will pay for what he did to me. He weakened me, and took away my power."<p>

But, Cyboria suddenly felt a pang in her head. Well, her time was up, and she knew it. She growled. "Alright, female, you can have it back. But just remember that when the day comes, I will have total power over this body." Cyboria felt the migraine grow stronger and pulsating. She clutched her head in pain, and she leaned her elbows on the desk and hunched her shoulders.

Kate took in numerous amounts of air, and felt hot tears run down her cheeks in agony. This was horrible. She was able to move her own muscles again, but the things that happened tonight were just too much. "What is happening to me?" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She took in a raspy breath and looked into the mirror. She couldn't stand to look at herself, let alone be in the same body with a maniac.

Kate wept, for she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop it, and Cyboria knew that as well. Cyboria cherished as the girl cried in anguish.

_Love him while you can, Kate… For I will one day be more powerful than you. And, Crash Bandicoot will die._

* * *

><p>Aku-Aku felt a strange sense on the island, one of murderous intent. It bothered him, but every time he tried to locate the demon, he wound up finding Kate. It was extremely bizarre, for the witchdoctor mask knew that the girl was of no harm. And the most outlandish part was that it was only present for mere hours, and diminished as soon as it came.<p>

This dark presence was one didn't recognize. It was utterly alien to him. The presence was plotting something evil, but he could do nothing, as there was no one to represent it. Perhaps, the presence was merged with Kate's soul. It was possible, but Aku didn't know how to prove it. He would have to examine Kate, to either confirm or refute his theories.

Aku was restless. He knew he needed to find this evil, and vanquish it as soon as possible. But the problem was: where was this wicked entity?

He sighed, for he was once again back to square one. Aku floated through the forest, and heard talking. Out of curiosity, he floated toward the voice, and saw it was Crash, swearing heavily because he lacked the height to grab a Wumpa fruit that was dangling just out of his reach. He took one more jump, and his fingertips only brushed against the bottom. "Damn it," he muttered, getting ready to make another jump.

"Crash, you should not curse," Aku-Aku said calmly. Crash turned around, and saw him floating meager feet away.

"Well, you might be mad too if you couldn't reach the best looking Wumpa fruit!" he remarked.

"Would you care for some assistance?"

Crash made another jump, said yet another profanity, and sighed irritably. "Knock yourself out, mate." Aku took this as a yes, and cast his eyes to the fruit. His eyes flashed gold, and the fruit fell from the tree. Crash caught it right before it hit the ground, and shrugged.

"Well, that would've been useful ten minutes ago," he stated, and he took a large bite out of the Wumpa. "Thanks buddy."

"It would be my pleasure, Crash," Aku replied with a warm smile. We all know how quickly Crash devours those fruit, and in a grand total of three and a half minutes, it was gone.

"Ah, that hit the spot. So, Aku, what brings you here?"

"I was wandering the jungle in thought, and came upon you, Crash."

"I see. Well, I better go home before Coco thinks that some mutated Venus flytrap swallowed me whole. See you later, Gramps." And Crash began to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Crash, might I ask a question?" Aku said. Crash stopped, and faced the mask again.

"Alright, what?"

"Has Kate been acting… strange lately?"

Crash was baffled. "Oh, uh… Actually, yeah." He didn't plan on telling Aku that she had nearly attempted murder on him, but… Maybe if he did, the mask could help.

"Well, I know she is of no harm, but I keep sensing a dark presence from her."

"Dark presence, huh?" Crash pondered. He knew as well as Aku that the Kate he knew wouldn't kill him, but the recent happenings began to test his knowledge. "Yeah… She's been acting more… Aggressive."

Aku narrowed his golden eyes pensively. "Just as I feared. Crash, Kate may be in danger."

He could've made a comment on how he could have been in danger too, considering the death threats, but dismissed it. "How?" Aku paced in heavy thought, looking to the ground as if to find answers.

"Many years ago, I came across a young boy here who was being possessed by a demon. But, this demon only appeared at certain times, and disappeared. It was my job as the witchdoctor in the tribe that I take care of it. So, I performed a ritual spell and banished the demon from his body. The evil spirit wanted complete power over the child, and that was something I simply could not allow."

Crash furrowed his brow. "So, Kate's possessed?" Crash asked doubtfully.

"Well, she may be. I am unsure it is a demon. Perhaps, she is sharing a body with another soul, a soul with murderous wants. In the past, when you were with her, did she act this way?"

"No… At least, not until… she turned into a Cyborg."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she tried to kill me when she was 'Cyboria,' or whatever. But, she changed back to her normal self after I said some things, and well… The rest is history in the making."

"Hm. That does sound rather quaint. Tell me Crash, when she was under Cortex's influence, just how did her evil intentions disappear?"

Crash sighed, and seemed to contemplate it. "Kate seemed… dazed. It was weird, but she snapped out of it." Aku-Aku considered his answers. He didn't expect Crash to remember every detail, because it was months ago. Aku nodded to Crash, and sighed deeply.

"Alright. Well, I must be going now. Thank you for this, Crash."

The bandicoot grinned. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Kate was breathing heavily. She was tied to a wooden chair, and couldn't get out. All was dark, except for the light that shined on her. "Help! Somebody!" she yelled, struggling to be free from the ropes. She heard an echoing laugh fill the room. Suddenly, a door from the other side of the room cast a glow, and a silhouette stood at the threshold.<p>

Kate ceased wriggling, and the door closed again. She heard heavy footsteps that made a heavy clang with each footfall. The young bandicoot woman saw a red dot glow, and gaze down at her. "Hello, female."

"No…" Kate breathed.

Cyboria stepped into the light, and snarled with malice. "Yes." She bent over, and got right into Kate's face. The latter instinctively reared her head back, and tried to avoid the wicked witch's glare. "Oh, Kate. You have no idea how long I have waited to gain total control."

"You sick monster. Let me go," Kate growled. Cyboria only laughed, and stood straight.

"Haha, not a chance, your Royal Weakness. Now, I have an opportunity to live again. This opening will not be denied." Cyboria began to circle around Kate, her metal boots hitting the floor with a quiet clank. "My dear girl, you must know that this will be the last time you will ever see your precious bandicoot boy."

The Cyborg threw a picture of Crash, grinning while posing for the photo, onto Kate's lap. Kate narrowed her eyes at Cyboria. "Don't you dare touch him," she hissed.

"Kate, I won't harm a single hair in his head. I hereby swear of it," Cyboria stated seriously. Kate furrowed her brow in confusion. Cyboria began to leave.

"No!" Kate yelled. She strived against the ropes again. Just as Cyboria was at the entrance to the same door she had entered, she turned to Kate again.

"Don't worry. I promised I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head. I'll bring you back that hair once he's dead." Cyboria chuckled, and closed the door once again, and Kate was left in there alone. Her eyes fell to the photo again. Crash's face was so goofy looking, and completely harmless. He appeared happy, and without a care in the world.

Kate saw a droplet of water fall on the photo, and then another. She uttered a sob, and hung her head. This might truly be the last time she saw Crash.

"I'm sorry, Crash. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>Cyboria inhaled. She opened her eyes to the real world for the third time in months, and the last time she would have to. A grin spread across her face. "Yes." She got out of her bed, and stretched. The movement felt refreshing, and she sighed. Right as she was heading toward the door, she saw a framed picture of Crash.<p>

Out of pure happiness and joy, she threw a balled fist into the picture, and the glass shattered, and shards fell to the floor. Cyboria smiled, and continued on her merry way out of the bedroom as Kate Clark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cyboria's Return**

* * *

><p>And so, Cyboria had gained full access to Kate's body, trapping the young woman in her own mind through a dream. The malevolent villainess known as Cyboria prodded her way through the house with a cheerful smile of triumph held high on her face.<p>

She seated herself on the couch with a content sigh, and looked at the bandicoot who was napping on the couch. Cyboria gave a sharp exhale, and gazed at Crash long and hard. He was utterly vulnerable at this moment, and she would have loved to take this as a golden opportunity. But, her wicked, murderous thoughts were cut short, for she knew her cover would be blown should she kill him now.

The inert imbecile had one foot drooping down to the floor, and was holding a throw pillow on his chest. "Idiot," Cyboria muttered.

Crash opened one eye, and a sly smile slid across his face. "Why, I'm hurt. I thought you would have tried to kill me while I was snoozing."

Oh, how she had wanted to. Every molecule in her body shouted commands to execute, but she held back. "Aw, Crash, you know me better that that," she feigned in Kate's tone. Cyboria hated to use 'love' as a last resort to keep the façade, but it had to do.

Crash blinked, and his grin vanished. She seemed fairly… Normal. Maybe, she was just toying with him the other night… But, he decided to play along. "Yeah, I do… At least I think I do." He sat up and was facing Cyboria now. "How well do you know me?"

"Like the back of my eyelids. You are the most handsome and loveliest man I've ever met," she gushed, hating every word that flowed from her mouth. Crash was unsure, and he locked his hands together.

"I am well aware of my good looks," he said. Cyboria got up, and placed herself next to him, leaning on him.

"Ever since the day I saw you, I knew you were the bandicoot for me." She wrapped an arm around his waist, and instantly, a thought ran through his mind.

'_Kate didn't know I was a bandicoot when we first met…'_ Crash pondered. Cyboria only held onto Crash, keeping that fake smile to her face. _'Something fishy is going on…'_

* * *

><p>Crunch sighed. For the strangest of reasons, he didn't feel like lifting weights. Instead, he felt like lazing about in the living room like Crash normally did. "Ugh," he groaned. That little twerp was contagious and he knew it. Crunch put the 20 pound hand weight he was half-heartedly pumping down on his floor, and browsed through the DVDs he had.<p>

"_Terminator: Salvation, War of the Worlds, 2012, Finding Nemo_," he mumbled aloud. "Wait, Nemo? Really? Coco must've been in here. Let's see… _Jurassic Park III, Twister, The Day after Tomorrow_… What's with all these destruction movies?" He tossed the cases aside, and heaved a bored moan.

Crunch was utterly bored to death. Maybe Crash wanted to do something, but knowing that indolent creature, he wouldn't move a muscle. Crunch got up from his bed, and casually walked out of his room. He walked to the living room, to find Crash fiddling with his yo-yo and "Kate" reading a book. Well, it certainly wasn't a book he'd read in his lifetime, unless he took a sudden interest into technology.

"Hey, you two. Let's do something," he demanded. Crash stopped his trick, and glanced up at the bulky bandicoot. Cyboria shot a glare, obviously not wanting to take orders.

"Did Coco experiment on you or something?" Crash asked.

Crunch growled. "Would it kill you to get up and do something every once in awhile? I'm bored out of my mind, and you both look like you could use a little action."

"Are you implying that I've gained weight?" Cyboria immediately shot, having a deadly look in her eye.

"No, I'm saying that we need to actually get off our asses and do something! For the love of N. Sanity, let's go play volleyball or something!" he yelled. She kept the scowl, but got to her feet. Coco had entered to due Crunch tempered commands, and had a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'll go get the ball then." And she was gone. Crunch turned around to see Crash, having a semi-stunned expression.

"Alright, you guys have fun, and I'll watch along the sidelines," he said. Crunch bared his canines slightly.

"You're playing, even if I have to drag you all the way to the beach."

And so, the afternoon was planned. Coco and Cyboria carried the net, while Crunch and Crash held the two volleyballs. The two girls set up the court, while Crash decided to take a delightful nap underneath a palm tree. Just as Crunch placed the net poles in ground, he caught a glimpse of the sleeping bandicoot. He muttered a profanity, and grabbed a ball.

"That little—"

"No, allow me," Cyboria interrupted. She took the other ball, and approached Crash with an evil sneer. Crunch was partially confused, and watched as she threw the ball with every ounce of muscle she had onto Crash's abdomen. The latter gave a yelp, and jumped awake. Crash rolled on his side, and narrowed his eyes at the woman who was standing over him with a very pleased look.

"You know, there's always more polite ways to wake a person up." Crash got to his feet, and dusted the sand off of him. "Save it for the court, would ya, mate?"

Cyboria flashed a grin of mischievousness, and Crash returned one hotly. "Alright, me and Coco versus you and Crunch," he said to her. Cyboria gave a nod, and walked to her side of the court.

"Come on, Crunch. We want to win this game," Cyboria said without taking her gaze from her enemy. Crash was unsure why she kept giving him hateful looks, and it bothered him. Crunch walked over to the court, and threw the ball to Coco.

"Your serve, squirt."

Coco held the ball and looked at Crash. "What's going on with you and Kate?" she whispered.

"Honestly, I don't know. But she's been acting weirder than usual." Coco nodded, and prepared to serve the ball. She threw it in the air, and balled her fists together and hit it. The volleyball passed over the net, and Cyboria gave it a good slap. The ball once again flew over to the siblings' side, and Crash saved the ball from hitting the ground.

Crunch gave the ball a good hit, and it flew so high up that they could hardly see it. "Crikey…" Crash mumbled. The ball then came to the earth, speeding with gravity's pull with outstanding velocity. Crash and Coco had to dodge the ball in order to avoid becoming decapitated, and dove for the ground. The volleyball hit the ground with a large thud, and bounced to Cyboria's side.

"One to zero," Crunch gloated happily, and Cyboria only stood firm, grinning victoriously and picking up the ball.

"C'mon Bandicoot, I thought you were a challenge."

Crash stood up, holding on of the worst look of hatred they've seen. "I'm not? And I thought I put up a good fight with some of my recent enemies." Cyboria growled and gripped the ball with ferocity. Suddenly, her fingers sank in, and the hissing noise of air filled her ears. She looked at the volleyball, and found it deflated due to her claws puncturing a hole through it.

All three bandicoots stared at her in astonishment. Crunch coughed. "Wow, Kate… I've never seen you so mad before."

Cyboria smiled. "Rage is becoming a necessity around this fool. Sooner or later he's gonna get himself killed." She threw the ball to the ground, and stormed off towards the house, leaving them baffled.

"Man Crash, whatever you did must've been pretty bad, because she's beyond pissed," Crunch chuckled. He picked up the other ball, and smiled. "Anyone up for another round without Miss Attitude?"

Cyboria grabbed the keys from the coffee table and made her way to Coco's lab. She scanned the card, and the door opened. "Leave it to a child to leave her keys lying around to take." She walked inside, and sighed. She saw the metal body encased in glass on the other side, and smiled warmly. "Ah, there it is."

Cyboria briskly paced over to it, and placed a hand on the glass. "You had been sitting in here all this time. You are the only way I must kill the bandicoot properly, and we must be reunited somehow." She ran a finder down the glass, and stared deeply into the red glowing eye that was glowing fully. "Together, Crash Bandicoot will die, and we won't have to deal with anyone anymore. I can destroy that foolish doctor, and I can rule the world on my own."

The woman grinned, and stroked her bandicoot ears. "And with you, Kate Clark will cease to exist any longer."

Coco furrowed her brow. From what she saw from the window, she witnessed Cyboria gazing at the metal suit that she had in the case. She couldn't make out what she was saying, due to the thick, soundproof glass. It was strange, and didn't make any sense. "How did she get into my lab anyway?"

* * *

><p>Aku-Aku was gliding through the forests of the second island, and was busy trying to find what evil intent lie on the islands. The floating mask knew that there was a great threat now, and was for certain that it was planning a way to kill. But, his powers were limited, and he could only know that these were existent. Aku gave a small, sad sigh, and continued on his way through the jungle.<p>

Then, he heard a sound, a sound that was his name being called. It was weak, but was there. Aku stopped, and looked around. No one was nearby, and nothing produced any noise. But the soft voice called his name once more, and he recognized it as Kate's voice. Although, he knew she wasn't really calling his name, because he knew she lived on N. Sanity.

"_Aku… Please… Help me…" _her distant voice said. Aku realized immediately that it was telepathy, and he responded.

"_Kate?"_

"_Yes… I'm trapped within my own body… and Crash is in danger… You must warn him."_

"_Who is controlling your body?"_

"_Cyboria… And she plans to kill Crash… Aku, you have to save him. Please. I don't know what I would do if he was killed."_

"_My powers are not great, my dear. I fear that I cannot do much."_

"_Aku… I can feel it… Cyboria plans to reunite with the metal body, and there's only one way to destroy her once and for all…"_

"_How?"_

"_You have to destroy her eyepiece… It was how she was able stay alive all this time…"_

"_Kate, I—?_

"_Please, Aku… I don't know how long I have until… I… I…"_

"_You… What?"_

"… _I die…"_

Aku couldn't make out an answer for this, and was immediately distressed. But, Kate continued. _"Aku… Don't let Crash die… Please… Because he won't fight Cyboria… I've witnessed it. You must warn him… and tell him what I have told you… and avoid Cyboria, or me, because she knows that I've told you… Save Crash, and if that means you have to kill Cyboria… Do it."_

"_Wouldn't that mean killing you? I couldn't do that."_

"_Aku… Some things have to be done… Crash has saved the world many times, and even from me… His life is of greater importance, and if I have to die for him, I will…"_

"_Kate, I do not believe that the ridding of your life will be necessary."_

"_It may… And if it does, please… Tell Crash that I love him…" _

Kate's voice was heard no more after those final words. Aku shook his head in shock, for there were lives at stake here. Not only Crash's, but Kate's as well. And it seemed only one could be saved. The whole ordeal made Aku feel very distorted, and he flew off to find the bandicoot.

* * *

><p>Crash sat under his tree, a fresh Wumpa fruit in hand, staring up at the moon. It was very beautiful tonight, and some very interesting things were going on in the house. Coco and "Kate" were playing a game of cards, and Crunch was pushing weights while watching them. Crash had already told he group that he was going out for a walk (that was really a nap under a tree on the beach), but he didn't feel like sleeping. Instead, thoughts filled his mind.<p>

He already decided that Kate wasn't being herself, but he didn't know why. It was all very weird, and very uncomfortable. It was as if Kate had two personalities.

"Crash!"

Aku-Aku's voice interrupted his thoughts. Crash's head snapped to the side to see the mask rushing towards him. "Oh, hey Gramps." Crash said as he tried to settle back into his thoughts. Aku was now beside Crash, his facial expression urgent with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Kate. She is in grave danger," Aku replied, lowering down a bit. Now, Crash sat up and his attention was full.

"What's wrong?"

"She is locked with in her own body, and another being is controlling her. That being has intent on killing you, Crash."

Crash furrowed his brow, and shook his head. "She's trapped inside herself, and trying to kill me in the process?"

"She said that this woman, Cyboria, is controlling her."

Crash froze, and his ears flattened. "…Cyboria's returned… How is that possible?" he mumbled. That meant that Kate was still alive, but couldn't gain control unless something happened. Well, she already knew that Crash loved her, so how was he supposed to save her and himself this time?

"Crash," Aku said. "Kate told me how to destroy her."

"Well, how?"

"You have to destroy the eyepiece to the metal suit."

Crash paused to think. An eyepiece… That must be the red eye that replaced her right eye when she was a Cyborg. That thing's been glowing red ever since Kate was acting all strange. Now, he just had to get to Coco's lab and crush the scrap of metal. As he got up, he gave Aku a glance. "Thanks, Aku." He heard the roll of thunder in the distance, and saw storm clouds approaching.

"Crash, you have to hurry, because you and Kate may die if Cyboria reunites with her metal body."

The bandicoot stopped, and balled his fists. "That's not gonna happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cyboria's Return**

* * *

><p>Coco gazed at her cards with a look of tediousness that put all others to shame. "Do you have any eights?" she asked the woman before her, who was fooling with Crunch's pocket knife. Cyboria heaved a sigh, and glanced at her cards.<p>

"Go fish." She set the tip of the blade on the wooden table and started to twist the knife around.

"Are you trying to bore a hole to China?" Coco asked, grabbing a card from the deck. Pura, who was lying beside Coco's feet, ears perked up at the mention of his home. Cyboria sighed, and continued to turn the blade around wordlessly. At this moment, Crash walked inside the house, and saw Coco sitting at the table with the wicked witch who tried to kill him months ago.

"Coco, we have to go to your lab pronto," he stated. Coco was about to question, but her brother grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway that led to it. Cyboria growled, and thrust the pocket knife into the table. Crunch stared at the enraged woman with a look of befuddlement.

As soon as Crash was in Coco's lab, the young bandicoot gave a huff of annoyance. "What was so important that you had to stop my card game with Kate?" she asked. Crash narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"That's not Kate."

Coco furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sure it was. She was sitting right there as plain as day." Crash shook his head, and pointed to the encased metal body.

"You see that little light there? Kate's trapped within her own body, and Cyboria is controlling her again." Coco gasped in shock.

"You're kidding!"

"No, and we have to destroy this little eye thing. So, unlock the case, and give me it."

Coco nodded, and turned around to the door to retrieve her keys that were still in the door. But, instead she found Cyboria with a smug grin, swinging the keys around on her index finger. Crash growled, and Coco stood her ground. "So, you two think that you can stop all that I've been working for?"

"You…" Coco muttered.

"Yes, it is the sinful, immoral woman who happened to share the same body with Kate Clark. It is me." Coco snarled.

"I won't let you hurt my brother."

Cyboria chuckled. "I wouldn't harm a fly, unless that fly took away my freedom." She jingled the keys, and a sadistic smile crept on her lips. "You really shouldn't leave your keys lying around, you know. Maybe, when I become an empress, I can teach you how to do things correctly. After all, Cortex did teach me a thing or two about power."

Coco ran forward to attack, but Cyboria sighed in boredom, and as soon as the girl was in range, blew a kick into her chest. Coco flew back, and skidded across the floor. She rubbed her sore chest, as watched as Cyboria made her way to a weapon that was lying on a table.

"Hm. A stun gun, huh?" Cyboria aimed and fired at Coco. The smaller bandicoot writhed in pain and the electrical beam coursed through her body. Crash immediately ran behind Cyboria and knocked the gun from her hand and tackled her to the floor. The woman fell to the ground with a grunt, and saw the gun slide out of her reach.

"So, you decide to fight this time?" she coughed with malice. Crash tried to keep her on the ground, but she elbowed his jaw and was on her feet in a minimum of a few seconds. "Although, your skills are weaker."

Crash got up slowly, and helped his sister to her feet. Cyboria dashed to the glass case, and threw a fist into it. The glass shattered, and she grabbed the eyepiece. "So long, Bandicoots." Now, she grabbed a bulky object and chucked it at the window. Cyboria leapt from it, and darted for the beach.

Crash and Coco gave chase, and found that it was pouring rain. Crash had seen it coming, due to the storm clouds from earlier. It was dreadfully dark out, but lightning flashed across the sky. Crash felt the strong winds, and saw they were blowing the palm trees, as if they were threatening to tear them down at a moment's notice. Cyboria ran to the beach, and saw the waves were titanic, terrorizing to knock her to her feet.

She stopped, and looked down at the object that was in her hand. The red circle was glowing without end, which proved good. Cyboria needed to find a safe place to hide this, make it back to the house, and find a weapon to kill them with. She heard feet running towards her, and as soon as she turned around, she was on the ground, Crash right on top of her once again. He was reaching for the eyepiece, but Cyboria held it firm in her hand, out of his reach.

"You idiot!" she growled, and she threw a fist into his abdomen. He winced in pain, but remained where he was.

"You know, you would think you would've learned the first time that you can't win," he grinned when grabbing the wrist Cyboria had the eyepiece in. She snarled a profanity, and bared the claws on her free hand. She pierced Crash in the stomach, and the latter yelled in anguish, and Cyboria pushed him off when he clutched his bleeding front.

Lightning flashed, and Cyboria felt the wind picking up even more. She could barely stand. "This hurricane is not helping," she mumbled. Crash was cringing, but stood. Cyboria managed a laugh. "You fool. I cannot believe you still want to fight me."

Crash managed a smirk. "I can put my two cents in when I want to." Coco was beside him now, and caught sight of the slash on his stomach. She muffled a cry, and glared at Cyboria.

"You!"

Cyboria smiled. "Yes, my dear?"

The young bandicoot girl frowned deeply. "Coco, go get that stun gun," Crash ordered, and she quickly dashed for the house. A bolt of light struck the tree behind Cyboria just as she turned around. The tree made a crackling noise, and toppled over. Cyboria tried to evade the falling palm, but her fate was sealed as it crashed on her back and held her to the ground with its deadweight.

She moaned, and coughed up some blood. Her left shoulder was crying out in pain as the heavy rain cascaded on it without rest. Cyboria could not move, and her mouth tasted of a horrible metallic liquid. Crash ran over and kneeled by her side, heavy concern and shock all over his face.

"Oh, man…" he mumbled. Cyboria glared up at him.

"Come to watch me die, Bandicoot?"

"No, I came to help, because you and Kate share the same body." Crash lifted the heavy tree with a grunt, and motioned for Cyboria to move out while he had it lifted to enough room. Cyboria struggled to her wobbly feet, and Crash let the tree fall to the ground again. They stood nearly one foot apart, and Crash was panting slightly from his strenuous effort.

Cyboria stared at Crash dumbly. "You actually helped one of your deadliest enemies?"

Crash gave her a tired smile. "I helped my girlfriend, thank you."

Cyboria bowed her head slightly, and smiled, showing her blood-stained teeth. "You really love her, and she loves you." But, the tender moment could not last, and Cyboria growled and sweep-kicked Crash's ankles. He hit the ground, and she was sitting on his chest with a look of malice. "That is why I hate you. You let your emotions free and I was forced into hibernation!"

"Hey, look—"Crash started, but Cyboria smacked him across the face. "Ow! Did you just smack me?"

"You keep blabbering away useless nonsense!" she snapped. Some of the blood from her mouth dripped onto Crash's nose. "Did you ever think that I wanted a life too? Huh?" She had tears streaming from her eyes now, and her ponytail was just barely keeping up due to the weight of the water in it.

Crash didn't know what to say. "You're crying…" Cyboria coughed into her shirt, and Crash saw the blood that it left behind. Clearly, she was hurt, and that tree must've done some internal bleeding. But, Cyboria tried to ignore it.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to be my own person? Did you ever think… that _I_ wanted my _own_ life? Do you think I _want_ to be a computer that has to live with another girl…" she sobbed. She sniffed, and stared at Crash. "…With another girl who won your heart?"

Crash was speechless, and Cyboria was weeping, the hot tears mixing with the cold rain that ran down her face. "Computers don't have feelings… Then why do I have them for _you_, of all people? The one man whom I've ever fallen for… Crash… I don't want to kill you."

"Well that's a load of good news," he mumbled. Cyboria sobbed, and gazed into Crash's jade green eyes.

"Please forgive me… This girl deserves you more than I do." She stared at the device she held in her hand, and shook her head. "She really does." Her voice toned down into a low whisper, and her eyes stared softly at Crash. She leaned over his face, and placed her lips to his. Crash could taste her blood, but ignored it, and after a few passionate seconds, Cyboria lifted her head again.

"Goodbye, Bandicoot."

With those last words, she crushed the eyepiece in her hand, and took Crash's hand into hers, emptying the remains in his palm. Crash furrowed his brow, and watched as Cyboria clutched her head and winced in pain. She gave a low moan, and started to tremble. Crash tried to sit up, but she was sitting right on to of his abdomen. What in the world just happened?

Lightning flashed, and her eyes snapped open. Her irises were the green-gray they were before, and suddenly, she began to whimper. Crash positioned himself so he could sit up now, and stared at the woman who was shaking and sniveling quietly. "Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied weakly. Crash took this as a yes, and carefully wrapped Kate in a wet hug. Kate tried to return the gesture to the best of her ability, and reluctantly swallowed the crimson fluid in her mouth with a shudder. "Crash?"

"Yes?" he asked, not releasing her for fear it may be the last time. Fortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon, because he could feel her left shoulder blade starting to twitch.

"My shoulder hurts_,"_ she coughed. Crash pulled away, and gazed into Kate's eyes.

"Then let's get you home." He picked her up bridal style, and heaved a sigh. "You're lighter that I thought."

Kate forced a small smile. "Yeah… I was always teased in high school about my small body. They called me 'Twig.'" Crash grinned, and began to walk toward the house. At this time, he saw his sister running back out into the rain with a small firearm in hand.

"Crash! I got the stun—"she began, but then she saw him already holding the wounded Kate, and stopped. Crash snickered, and walked past her to the back door.

"Next time, little sooner would be better, because I didn't even know you left," he said, and gestured to the door. "Mind opening this for me?" Coco dropped the gun sheepishly, and hurried over to the door and turned the handle, letting him in to the kitchen. Kate coughed again, and was glad to be someplace dry.

"Hey, you can just… Leave me on my bed or something," she said. Coco gave her a glance, and shook her head.

"No, we need to run a diagnostic on you two."

With the young girl's words, they were in Coco's lab, Kate lying on what appeared to be a doctors' examination chair, and Crash was perched on a nearby metal table. Coco held a small handheld x-ray, and she first scanned her brother. "Well, you don't seem to have any major injuries."

"Cool," he mumbled, and so Coco moved on to Kate. She moved the device over the woman, and a poignant expression fell on her features.

"Kate's left shoulder disc is broken, and some of her ribs cracked and punctured her lungs. You're luck that tree didn't break your chest plate and pierce your heart." Kate heaved a pained sigh, and shifted her legs a bit.

"Sounds pretty bad," she muttered. Crash watched in sudden grief, and kicked his legs to and fro on the table. Kate looked over at him, and smiled. "There's no need to be so sullen, Crash. I'll get better."

"I know. It's just that…" he trailed off, and Kate chuckled.

"It's alright. It's not your fault, so don't get so down." She inhaled a raspy breath, and saw Crash cast his eyes to the ground. Kate knew that he was indeed distraught, and that put her in the same state. Silence prevailed, and the trio was silent. Just then, Aku-Aku came floating in through the open lab door, a warm grin on his face.

"I may be able to help. It will take some time, but I am positive my healing powers can help Kate back into shape."


	6. Chapter 6

**Cyboria's Return: Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Never thought I'd get here so soon. I've been rushing to post as many stories as possible due to school's upcoming, but I suppose things can only last so long. Just like many other things, like candy or money. It's gone before you even know it. Alright, enough of my useless ranting and lecturing, I shall proceed with the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Crash twiddled with the pencil he had in his hands. He had considered doodling to pass the time, but Kate would not be please to find senseless scribbles in her art pads. Speaking of the redhead, she was sitting across from Crash and was sketching a picture that she had said that could not be revealed until finished, and that crawled under his skin. Kate found it quite enjoyable to watch him fidget with things in his impatience.<p>

She hummed a tune to herself, and was making a few important strokes with the charcoal pencil. "So, what does this accomplish?" Crash asked her. Kate kept her eyes on the paper, and sighed.

"A beauty to the eye, and if enough time is spent on it, it is well worth it."

"Yeah, right," Crash scoffed, put the pencil down and picking up a piece of paper with a cartoon on it. "Where'd you get all this stuff anyway?" he asked while examining it. Kate shrugged.

"Coco had it. She gave it all to me."

Crash rolled his eyes. "She probably got it at Cortex's old castle." He looked at the cartoon comic again, and laughed lightly. "Well, you have some sense of humor, that's for sure."

"Yeah, it's what happens when you combine three chicks and a guy," Kate replied, and Crash grinned and put the paper down. He studied Kate's room, the white dresser and stereo, and the beanbag that was stuffed in a corner. He never knew why Kate fancied beanbags, and they were currently seated in one right now. Sunlight poured through her window, lighting white the room with the afternoon rays. She had a nice bedroom, he'd admit.

"So… Are you almost finished?" he asked. Kate cocked her head to the side and studied the picture with an artistic eye.

"Hm… Nope." She resumed sketching the picture, and Crash groaned.

"Art takes forever."

"Patience, my lovely. You mustn't rush creativity."

Crash moaned a quiet string of garbled words in frustration, and leaned back on his beanbag. He thought a nap would be the perfect way to pass the time, and his eyes slid shut. Kate looked over at him and smiled. "Giving up?"

"Eh," was Crash's subtle response, and he positioned himself into a more comfortable position. He inhaled to where he thought his lungs would burst, let out the breath with heart.

Crash moaned and stretched. The sun's rays of light had decided to shine on his face from Kate's bedroom window, and decided to wake him from his filler nap. He yawned, and his jaw clicked in protest. He brought a hand to his mouth, but it brushed on something lying on his stomach. Crash looked down at his abdomen, and saw that it was a piece of paper faced down. He sighed and grasped it, bringing it to his face.

On the side that was faced down was a picture. Crash studied it and a smile spread right across his face, for he saw that it was another cartoon, but it was of him and Kate. They were seated underneath a palm tree, Crash's arm falling around her shoulder, and Kate's head leaning against his chest. The scene was rather cute, and Crash nodded with a smirk. "That girl really has some skill. She would have made a great artist."

He folded the pencil sketch and put it in his pocket, and he stood up. "Now, time to make that lovely picture a reality."

* * *

><p>And so, end the second of the series. I have a wallop of ideas for the third; they just need to be organized. Anyway, I'm afraid that school starts soon for me, and that means that I won't be able to update as often as I have been recently. And I must say that this has been a great time writing Crash! It's fun, believe it or not. I'm very grateful for the reviews I have gotten so far, and for my gracious friends on this site. A huge thanks to all of you, because you know who you are!<p>

Oh, and before I go, here's the title to the next story coming up: _A Crash in Time. _Check my profile for the summary! Thanks again, duckies!


End file.
